Instintos
by RocioDelCrepusculo
Summary: ADVERTENCIA:JxE xB Comienzan a surgir los sentimientos de Edward y Jacob, pero está Bella de por medio...
1. Chapter 1

Bella llevaba la bandeja con 3 vasos hacia la sala de estar, cuando sintió un murmullo rápido que venía de la sala. Decidió escuchar al otro lado de la puerta.

- "Es difícil reconocerlo, pero esta situación ya va más allá de mi"- escuchó que dijo Edward, en lo que le pareció un susurro desesperado.

Luego, se hizo el silencio. Edward debía estar leyendo los pensamientos de Jacob- pensó Bella.

- No sé, en realidad, no creo que reaccione así de bien- le respondió Edward a Jacob. Esta vez, Jacob tuvo que hablar para expresar su punto de vista:

- Me parece que tenemos que luchar por nuestra felicidad, dijo vehementemente.

Sin querer, Bella escuchó la lamentable confesión. Bella, un poco aturdida, dejó caer los tres vasos, dejando que el agua formara un lago en el piso.

Sin siquiera haber pasado un milisegundo, la puerta se abrió, y apareció Edward, con una mirada contrariada. Bella trató de dirigirle una sonrisa, pero en su cara se formó una mueca nerviosa. Jacob apareció atrás de Edward y mientras Edward le preguntaba algo a Bella (que ella no logró captar), Jacob apoyaba una mano en la espalda de Edward. Más aturdida que antes, Bella, mirando hacia otro lado pregunto: Edward, por favor explícame ¡QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO!

- Bella, mi amor, no es lo que tú crees- Comenzó a decir Edward, pero Jacob lo interrumpió:

- Bella, querida, ¿Qué estás pensando?- Le preguntó, con una media sonrisa en su cara.

- No sé- dijo dudando, creo que malinterpreté lo que escuché, pero debe ser porque soy una ¡tonta! Es imposible que tú y Edward tengan una relación más allá que un obligado compañerismo -Dijo esto último tan bajo que le pareció que más bien lo pensó. Pero, obviamente, Edward y Jacob la escucharon. Entonces, con una mirada cómplice (y apasionada, pensó Bella), Edward le dijo: Bella, mi amor, Jacob y yo estamos empezando a sentir una pasión descontrolada.

- ¡Pero Edward!, dijo sonrojándose, ya sé los sentimientos de cada uno hacia mí, pero yo te he elegido a ti, a si que Jacob, deja que sea feliz con mi amado Edward- Exclamó Bella. Pero entonces, todo pareció en cámara lenta. Algo en la cabeza de Bella hizo "click", mientras notaba algo que la dejó helada: Jacob tenía su cabello aún más desordenado que de costumbre y Edward había empezado a temblar, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, y la camisa medio desabotonada. Su mirada siguió bajando por el cuerpo de ambos, pero ya no pudo más. La cabeza le daba vueltas, llena de preguntas.

Punto de Vista Jacob Black

Vio como Bella caía desvanecida, pero Edward, rápido, la alcanzó a sostener, quedando Bella en sus brazos. Al ver esta imagen, Jacob sintió una oleada de celos. Sintió ganas de arrebatarle Edward a Bella, pero fue sólo un segundo.

Jacob se acercó a recoger a Bella de los brazos de Edward, rozando, sin querer, la gélida mano de Edward. Entonces sintió como una corriente eléctrica subía desde los pies, pasando por su herido corazón, y llegándole a la coronilla. Fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron y cada uno pudo ver, a través de su transparente pupila, los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro. Jacob se apresuró a dejar a Bella en el sillón, mientras Edward le seguía muy de cerca. Con Bella recostada, Jake se dirigió hacia Edward, y, con una pasión descontrolada, le abrió violentamente la camisa, haciendo que los botones salieran volando, dejando visible el pecho de Edward, a lo que este último soltó un jadeo. Mientras tanto, las manos de Edward no se habían quedado quietas, la polera de Jacob ya estaba en el piso. Con el torso desnudo apoyado en el de Jacob, Edward, sintiendo un calor sofocante, posó sus manos en la nuca de Jake, y atrayéndolo hacia él, posó sus labios sobre los de él, entrelazando sus lenguas en un beso apasionado. Con sus cuerpos juntos, se dieron cuenta que les faltaba algo... Edward sabía que...


	2. Chapter 2

Se acercó a Bella, y con sumo cuidado la levantó, estando ella aún desmayada. Le susurró al oído su nombre, para ver si despertaba, pero no fue así. Levantando a Bella, la llevó hacia el medio de la sala, allí lo esperaba Jake, impaciente por cumplir su fogoso deseo.

-¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto Jacob, aunque ambos sabían que ni una duda los detendría de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

-Jake- dijo Edward, a mi me cuesta tener que utilizar a nuestra amada Bella para satisfacer nuestras necesidades, pero ya no puedo más, tenemos que tener cuidado y tratar de no hacerle daño a nuestra tan querida y frágil Bella.

Edward sabía lo que pensaba Jake; no serían capaces de controlarse; era inevitable que Bella no saliera herida, si no muerta. "Jacob, yo sé que somos capaces de ser cuidadosos"- Dijo Edward, mientras Jacob, ya empezaba a recorrer el torso de Edward, y éste a su vez lo hacía en el cuello de Bella.

Jacob comenzó a desvestir a Bella bajándole la cremallera del jeans, mientras Edward lo ayudaba a cumplir esta tarea, desabotonándole uno por uno los botones de su blanca y pura blusa, dejando al descubierto una polera con tirantes , que dejaba visible su delicado corpiño y su pequeña cintura.

Se detuvieron a admirar la silueta de Bella y su blanco cuerpo, pero pronto otra cosa captó la atención de Jacob.

Dejándose llevar por la pasión casi incontrolable que lo envolvía en ese instante, se dirigió hacia Edward y rápidamente le arrebató los pantalones, dejando a Edward completamente desnudo, dejando al descubierto su espléndida figura, deleitándose con su perfecto cuerpo de mármol.

Edward fue hacia Bella y comenzó delicadamente a sacarle la ropa interior, mientras Jacob, para no perder más tiempo, se desnudó él mismo.

Recostando a Bella en el sillón, Edward tuvo mucho cuidado de ir lento, mientras Jacob esperaba por su turno acariciando a ambos.

De pronto Bella, creyendo estar soñando, empezó a sentiruna sensación extraña que se introducía y salía de su cuerpo, dolorosa pero a la vez placentera. Un poco aturdida, despertó de su desmayo, producto de los gemidos que escuchaba. Al verse envuelta en aquella extraña situación, exclamó:

¡Qué hacen!, a lo que Edward y Jacob no respondieron, ya que en esos instantes estaban demasiado distraídos como para poder escuchar y comprender cualquier oración. Bella, desesperada, no atinó a más que dar pequeños arañazos y golpes a el torso desnudo de Edward, pero para él no fue distinto a una caricia.

Luego de algunos minutos, Edward se alejó de Bella rápidamente. El cuerpo de Jake contrastaba con el de Edward; uno sudoroso y caliente, el otro frío, impasible. Con la cabeza despejada, miraron a Bella, quedando mudos y avergonzados al descubrir que ella había captado lo que estaba ocurriendo sobre el sillón de su sala. Pero la sensación de culpa desapareció luego de que captaran la mirada lujuriosa de Bella; parecía que se comía con los ojos ambos cuerpazos.

Jacob para calmar su fuego, empezó a hundirse en las caderas, muslos, senos y nalgas de Bella, mientras ella en respuesta comenzó a jalar el alocado cabello de Jacob, formando en su rostro la expresión más nítida de satisfacción. Poco a poco Jake se fue introduciendo dentro de Bella, lo que provocó que Bella soltara unos placenteros gemidos, mezclados con algunos OH! Jacob, eso es Jake... A lo lejos se encontraba Edward, impaciente por querer conectar su cuerpo con el de su amada.

Espera, Jake- Le dijo Edward, viendo que si los dejaba seguir, no pararían más -Podemos los dos a la vez, sin lastimar a Bella.

Jacob, a regañadientes, se separó de Bella, mientras ella se ponía, según las indicaciones de Edward, en cuatro patas.

Perro, tú sabes como hacerlo- Le dijo Edward a Jacob, mientras se posicionaba para poder introducirse en la boca de Bella, la cual respingó. Luego de algunas indicaciones, Bella comenzó. Así, todos disfrutaban.

Edward apenas podía controlarse. El cuerpo de Bella se sacudía violentamente, mientras la mente de Jake estaba enfocada sólo en su placentero trabajo. Llegó entonces un momento en que Bella ya no pudo hacer nada más, y quedó como estática, con los ojos cerrados, mientras nuevos hilos de sangre manchaban sus muslos, ya sucios de la vez anterior. Entonces Edward, al ver que ella no hacía su trabajo, comenzó a moverse, cada vez más rápido, pero esta vez no fue capaz de controlarse, hasta que quedó satisfecho.

Bella comenzó a temblar, escupiendo por la boca una mezcla de saliva, sangre y dientes. Sus ojos ya no mostraban el deseo que antes los hizo brillar. Levantó la mirada a Edward, pero él ya no pensaba. Al parecer, el olor a sangre lo había vuelto otro. Luego de besarla y lamer sangre de su boca, se fue hacia atrás, para limpiar sus piernas, mientras Jacob se dedicaba a dejar moretones en el cuerpo de Bella debido a sus ataques de boca y manos.

Ansiosos, ambos pusieron a Bella en el medio de la sala. Ella se resistía, y las lágrimas ya asomaban a sus ojos. Jacob, cegado por el deseo, le juntó a Bella los brazos en la espalda, quizás, con mucha fuerza, ya que ella soltó un quejido. Apoyándola entre los dos, Edward se colocó por la delantera de Bella y Jacob por la parte trasera, sin embargo, su objetivo era uno solo. Bella, al sentirlo, chilló de dolor, pero en esa posición no había nada que pudiera hacer. En una imposible pose, Bella lloraba, con su cara y sus piernas manchadas de sangre. Luego, decidieron explorar otros lugares de Bella, uno atrás, otro frente a ella. Iban rotando estas posiciones de vez en cuando, para poder así cumplir sus máximas fantasías carnales. Recorrieron el cuerpo de Bella una y otra vez. A su vez, Jake y Edward también exploraron sus cuerpos, pero nunca estuvieron uno dentro del otro, ya que sólo les causaba un gran deseo ser parte de Bella. De vez en cuando, lograban juntar sus cabezas para morderse más que para besarse apasionadamente. En un momento, ya no pudieron más. Era demasiado poder sentirse los tres a la vez. Edward y Jacob se agarraron de lo que más tenían a mano: Bella. Le estrujaron su cuerpo, haciéndola gritar de dolor. De hecho, se llegó a sentir un ¡crack! del brazo de Bella cuando Edward ya estaba casi finalizando.

De pronto, sus mentes se despejaron. Soltaron a Bella rápidamente, y ella cayó al piso con un ruido sordo. Estaba hecha un espanto; llena de moretones, con un brazo en una posición ilógica, y la mirada perdida.

Con Bella recostada en la alfombra, ambos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice... esto es demasiado bueno como para desaprovecharlo, pensaron, mientras recostaban a Bella en el sillón, esta vez, vendándole los ojos, para que no sufriera tanto. La tarde prometía...

-o-


	3. Chapter 3

Bella no podía dormir. Se daba vueltas y vueltas, pero la incomodidad seguía. Finalmente quedó boca arriba, mirando el techo. Suspiró, y se llevó las manos a su abultado vientre. Lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por su rostro. Su mente comenzó a vagar por demasiados recuerdos que no ha querido recordar. Pero no lo puede evitar...

-Flashback-

Se había sentado en el borde de la tina, pues sus piernas ya no la sostenían. De sus manos resbaló un test de embarazo.

Dios mío...qué haré, cómo lo hago...-Había pensado en ese instante. Luego de unos minutos de crisis, se levantó. Vio su imagen en el espejo. Se veía terrible. Sus ojos rojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, y junto con las ojeras y la palidez (debido a las noches en vela), le daban un aire de muerta. Su brazo estaba vendado -obra de Carlisle-. Sólo faltó que Edward le dijese 'una caída fea' como explicación, y todos le creyeron. Pero ahora...ahora, ¿qué explicación iba a dar? ¿Le mentiría a su padre, y le diría que era de Edward, totalmente segura? ¿o le diría que fue Jacob, siendo que tampoco estaba segura? Oh dios...

-fin flashback-

Ahora estaba en su cama, sacudida por los incontrolables sollozos. Por lo menos, ahora los recuerdos de _aquel día _ya no eran tan fuertes, eran como borrosos... Además, al parecer, Jacob y Edward se sentían culpables, y la cuidaban mejor que nunca. Pero aun así, ella se sentía confundida; sentía que no sería una buena madre, que no sería capaz de olvidar por completo. Cada vez que el feto se movía dentro de ella, recordaba ese día.

Acariciando su vientre de 7 meses y medio, se logró dormir.

Al otro día, se levantó tarde. Era un día soleado y frío. Bajó a tomar desayuno, y dejó el almuerzo para Charlie listo. Él había sido comprensivo, contra todo pronóstico, el día que Bella le dijo de su embarazo. No hizo mayores preguntas. De todas maneras, Bella no estaba dispuesta a responder. Tampoco había revelado a nadie qué había visto en las ecografías.

La mayor parte del día lo pasaba sola; en su estado, no podía caminar ni salir mucho, aunque el nacimiento estaba programado para alrededor de un mes más. A veces, Jacob o Edward la acompañaban; Edward se quedaba algunas noches. Pero este último tiempo estaban más distantes, aunque, según ellos, era porque ella necesitaba más tiempo sola.

Al final, decidió salir a caminar por algún sendero. Estaba nostálgica. A lo mejor, encontraba el claro de Edward. Manejó unos cuantos minutos, y comenzó a caminar. El paisaje era completamente verde. El sol se colaba por las hojas, creando un bonito efecto al caer sobre la tierra. Admirada por la naturaleza, Bella iba más lento que de costumbre, ya que con su embarazo no se podía permitir caídas.

Caminó, y caminó. Ya no recordaba por dónde estaba el claro. El sol se ponía cada vez más rojizo, y las sombras se agrandaban. Cansada, Bella decidió sentarse en un tronco caído. Le faltaba el aliento.

De pronto, le pareció oír unas risas, muy tenues. Luego, movimiento de hojas. Se giró para ver, y casi pierde el equilibrio. Ahí, a lo lejos, entre los árboles y las hojas, lograba divisar una cabeza negra, y otra cobriza. Decidió acercarse, sólo por curiosidad. Caminó lentamente. Ahora podía ver que Edward estaba en el piso, y Jacob se recostaba en él. Entonces Jacob se giró para quedar cara a cara con Edward, y acercó su boca al oído de éste. Los dos rieron suavemente, y comenzaron a besarse. Edward acariciaba el torso desnudo de Jacob, mientras este último se entretenía en los pantalones de Edward.

Bella comenzó a retroceder. Estaba confundida; había creído que ellos no se querían, pero ahora... sus ojos se humedecieron, y le costaba ver dónde estaba. Entonces, sintió que susurraban su nombre. Era la voz de Jacob. Bella se volteó, y unas manos la tomaron por la cintura. Con cuidado, Jacob la tomó en brazos, y la llevó de regreso al claro. Ahí Edward, emocionado al ver su posible hijo, empezó a acariciar el vientre de Bella. Ella aún aturdida y algo desorientada, deslizó su mano por el cuerpo de Edward, sin estar segura de lo que estaba tocando. Finalmente encontró un bulto voluminoso ... tras unos segundos logró reaccionar, pero Jacob y Edward ya habían captado una señal erronea.

A unos pocos pasos se encontraba un gran árbol que logró captar la atención de Jacob, el cual permitió que este liberara toda su creatividad . Es bastante firme pensó Jacob, y con una madera no muy tosca, agregó Edward. Tras un fulminante intercambios de miradas, decidieron poner en acción la ardiente ocurrencia. Rápidamente Edward fue a buscar la tercera pieza que faltaba para completar el puzzle.

Bella que ahora yacía en el piso, solamente podía observar los gestos de Edward y Jacob, ya que no lograba oír ni siquiera un débil murmullo. Luego de algunos segundos pudo ver que Edward se acercaba hacia ella. Algo en él le hizo acordar los sucedio aquella tarde, quizás era la forma de caminar de Edward, tal vez su sonrisa o simplemente la mirada libidinosa de Edward hacia ella. Bella no pudo evitar sentir un gran pánico frente al lo que intuía que vendría. Ahora ya no tenía que cuidarse ella solamente, sino que tenía que velar por la salud de su hijo. Su rostro comenzó a tornarse pálido y sus facciones tendieron a endurecerse. Por supuesto, Edward, cegado por el erotismo que lo inundaba no logró percibir lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Bella.

Cuidando que Bella no hiciera el más mínimo esfuerzo, Edward, tomó a Bella y la llevó hasta el árbol, mientras ella derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas al darse cuenta que al encontrarse tan débil ya nada podía hacer por revertir el futuro que le esperaba a tan sólo unos veinte pasos.

Jacob y Edward, sintiéndose con algo de culpabilidad, comenzaron colocando los brazos de Bella rodeando el árbol y luego se los amarraron, dejando obviamente un espacio, del tamaño de un licántropo, entre la espalda de Bella y el tronco. Así ella quedó con su cara hacia al claro. Terminado esto iniciaron lo que tanto deseaban... Jacob fue lentamente desamarrándole del cuello el vestido a Bella, mientras Edward le daba pequeños y juguetones mordiscos en el lóbulo de la oreja a Jacob. Bella con voz frágil empezó a suplicar, pero estas súplicas no fueron oídas, tal vez intencionalmente, por su licántropo y su vampiro.

Luego que las tiras del vestido ya estaban sueltas, Edward colocó sus manos sobre Bella, haciéndole entender a Jacob que ahora le tocaba a él. Ahora, ya con el cuerpo de Bella prácticamente para él sólo, se disponía a iniciar su carnal recorrido. Bella comenzó a temblar al sentir como subían y bajaban las manos de Edward por su cuerpo, las cuales llegaban a los lugares más privados de Bella. Él al sentir la tensión de su amada le susurró al oído una delicada canción, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en la forma de tocar de Edward... "No puede ser", pensó Bella al darse cuenta que ahora su sufrimiento estaba mezclado con algunas sensaciones de placer. En seguida Edward le despojó el vestido a Bella, dejando al descubierto su hinchado vientre que por alguna razón, que ni él mismo entendía, le excitaba. Por un momento, Edward y Jacob se quedaron admirando a Bella desnuda. -¿Será mi hijo?- pensaban los dos. Pero ese segundo pasó, y sus miradas fueron atraídas por cosas mucho menos inocentes que el bebé. Edward siguió preparando a Bella para lo que venía. La verdad, ni se preguntaron si eso le haría daño al bebé. Mientras tanto, Bella comenzó a soltar suspiros de placer, ya que, aparte del trabajo de Edward, podía ver a Jacob como usaba su lengua desde el cuello hasta los muslos.

Poco a poco Bella dejó de ser pasiva e inició su recorrido en el cuerpo de Edward. Lentamente comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa a Edward mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de él. Ya con el torso desnudo avanzó con sus manos hacia el cierre del pantalón. Allí se detuvo un rato, palpando a través de el jeans la gran virtud de Edward. Sin poder aguantar más desabotóno y bajó la cremallera del jeans, dejando a Edward solamente en calzoncillos. Jacob, que todavía estaba haciendo su trabajo en la parte trasera de Bella, colocó encima de Edward algunas frutas del bosque, para que Bella fuera comiendo una por una. Así ella fue succionando una por una las frutas de cada centímetro de la piel de Edward, mientras tanto este pasaba sus manos por el cabello de Bella. Jacob, al ver a Edward gozando tanto, comenzó a acompañar a Bella en esta deliciosa tarea, yendo por la espalda de Edward. Entonces, éste se volteó para quedar cara a cara con Jacob, y se comenzaron a besar. Sus lenguas se unían en una batalla entre el frío y el calor; sus cuerpos parecían querer ser uno solo. Se desnudaron mutuamente, y se volvieron a abrazar, rozándose y gimiendo. Pero Bella reclamó atención, con un quejido que, simplemente, hizo a los chicos perder su cabeza. Se dirijieron hacia Bella. Allí cada uno optó por la posición que más les gustaba y comenzaron, en un principio, a introducir sus miembros lo más adentro posible de Bella, a lo que ella soltó unas frases que hacían que cada vez más se excitaran aún más el vampiro y el licántropo. Cada vez lo hacían más rápido y más fuerte, olvidándose de la existencia del feto. Lo que le gustó al pricipio a Bella, empezó a tornarse algo casi insoportable, ya que la idea de perder el feto la intranquilizaba mucho, y cada minuto que sentía que algo extraño entraba a su cuerpo, hacía que viera más cercana la posibilidad de perder a su amado hijo.

Los chicos estaban que explotaban de tanto placer junto. Poder sentir a Bella, recorrer su cuerpo, amasar con sus manos sus senos, muslos y nalgas, y por último acariciar su vientre, provocaba en ellos alcanzar el nivel más alto de gozo. Parecía inexplicable la capacidad de resistencia de Edward y Jacob, más aún, siendo que la posición que tenían hubiese cansado a cualquiera en unos minutos. Ellos, lejos de preocuparse por nada más que no fuera su satisfacción, comenzaron a apretarse y retorcer aún más a Bella, la cual, al ver que su miedo de perder al niño se materializaba por la fuerza y violencia con que era presionado su vientre, comenzó a sollozar, asustada, pidiendo que parasen, porfavor. Este llanto, lejos de detener a los chicos, los hizo experimentar la misma sensación de morbo y poder que habían sentido _aquella vez, _la primera vez.

Bella veía a medias la cara de Edward, quien estaba ahora en el turno de adelante. Sus ojos mostraban un descontrol increíble. Parecía no tener límite. Esto la asustó aun más, y las lágrimas no la dejaron ver que la cara de Edward cambiaba de una de placer infinito, a una casi animal, salvaje. Fue ahí cuando, sin previo aviso, se separó de Bella. Jacob, viendo que Edward había leído su pensamiento de cambiar de posición, se separó también de Bella. Ella se sorprendió mucho; tanto, que su llanto frenó abruptamente. Casi llegó a suspirar de alivio, pero todo pasó tan rápido, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir algo. Porque Edward ya estaba fuera de sí, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó al tronco que quedaba sobre la cabeza de bella, con una fuerza tan grande, que llegó a derribar al árbol. Éste cayó con Bella todavía atada. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que las manos de Bella quedaron destrozadas, pues estaban ahora debajo del árbol caído. Con el golpe, El frágil cuerpo de Bella se estrelló bruscamente a un lado y al otro del tronco. Así, ella quedó inconsciente, tanto por el dolor insufrible de sus manos, como por los golpes que se dio en la cabeza y en el resto del cuerpo. Entonces Edward se apresuró a colocarse sobre ella, para satisfacer su necesidad de placer. Jacob, quien todavía no estaba listo para entrar en Bella, comenzó a mordisquear su cuerpo amoratado. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella sangraba profusamente, a un ritmo impresionante. Jacob también vio que el vientre de Bella se movía más de lo normal. Miró con ojos asustados a Edward, pero él estaba lejos de terminar. Siguió llendo más profundo, hasta que sintió que tocaba algo. Aun así, siguió con movimientos aun más bruscos. Viendo que Edward no reaccionaba a la gravedad del estado de Bella, Jacob lo fue a sacar de ella. Con mucha fuerza, lo logró, justo en el momento en que Edward terminaba. Al mirar hacia abajo, vieron que, efectivamente, Bella iba a perder a su bebé, si es que ya no estaba muerto.

Entonces, Jacob lo pensó, y Edward lo ejecutó. Se agachó, y comenzó a introducir su mano, para sacar al feto, al cual había sentido minutos antes. Increíblemente, Edward logró controlarse, y no morder a Bella, a pesar de la abundante sangre que chorreaba ahora por el brazo de Edward. ''Tal vez, con su piel fría a Bella no le duele tanto'', pensó Jacob, aunque no tenía manera de saberlo, ya que ella seguía inconsciente. Pero un llanto lo sacó de su estupor. Vio cómo Edward cortaba el cordón umbilicar de el bebé, que más que eso, parecía una pequeña masa de carne rojiza y ensangrentada. Por un momento, olvidó a Bella, y se acercó a quitarle de los brazos el bebé a Edward...quería saber si era niño o niña.

Con el bebé en brazos de Jacob, Edward volvió al lado de la inconsciente Bella, y levantó el árbol, para sacar las manos de Bella de abajo de éste. La pobre parecía como muerta. Entonces, Edward tomó el vestido, tirado por ahí, lo rompió casi completamente, y se lo puso a Bella. ''Esto - se dijo- tiene que parecer un grave accidente de auto''.

-Jacob, vengo en seguida. Voy a buscar el auto de Bella, y lo chocaré afuera en el sendero, después dejaré a Bella al lado. Tú llama a la ambulancia -le dijo, pasándole su celular- y espera al lado del auto y de Bella, cuando yo me haya ido. Nadie debe verme -terminó Edward, casi en un susurro, antes de perderse en un remolino de colores.

* * *

Aterrorizado por él y por Bella, Jacob esperaba al borde de la carretera pensando en qué decir cuando lo hallaran. De pronto, sintió una sirena de ambulancia, que se acercaba rápido.

Los paramédicos bajaron y se lanzaron a Bella y a él. Le quitaron al bebé (Hey! no ví si era niño o niña!, pensó Jacob), y comenzaron a preguntarle. - Iba... ehh...caminando, cuando de pronto ví a Bella chocar, y... bueno, la arrastré a la orilla, y comenzó a nacer el bebé...- respondió Jacob, un poco confundido. El paramédico le dijo que se lo llevarían a él también, porque por lo visto había sufrido un shock muy grande. Jacob se rehusó, y dijo que debía avisar al padre de Bella.

-Pero si ya le hemos avisado, joven, está en el hospital esperándola - le contestó el hombre.

Jacob le dirigió una mirada perdida, y sin previo aviso, corrió por la carretera. Cuando ya estuvo bien lejos, se convirtió en lobo.

Las imágenes de Bella inconsciente al lado del vehículo, lo atosigaron todo el camino, haciéndole sentir una punzada de culpa. Al fin, llegó a casa de Edward, y esperó a que saliera para ir al hospital.

* * *

8 Meses Después...

Una imagen adorable se formaba delante de los ojos de Edward Cullen: Bella, con un vestido primaveral, en un claro floreado, sostenía en su regazo a una pequeña niña de unos 8 meses, la que miraba curiosa con sus enormes ojazos.

Queriendo capturar ese momento kodak en su memoria, Edward se quedó quietísimo mirando, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Guau Sami, qué bonita flor rosada has recogido- le decía Bella a la niña, quien tenía en su manita una flor bastante maltrecha- ¿es para mami?

Samanta se limitó a ignorarla, y movió su cuerpo hacia delante, con la flor en dirección a Edward.

¡Oh! ¿Para mí? Gracias Sami - Edward se inclinó para recoger la flor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Más tarde, Edward pasó a dejar a Bella a casa. Teniendo en cuenta que Samanta había nacido en agosto, Bella había perdido su último año escolar, así que esperaría hasta el próximo septiembre para reincorporarse. Mientras, podía compartir con su hija todo el día. Edward... bueno, Edward podía saltarse clases sin bajar ni un punto su promedio.

Una sorpresa la esperaba en casa. Jacob se había pasado a verla después del colegio.

Se sentaron los dos en la sala, y dejaron a Sami en su cuna-corral, quien estaba con la manía de tirar cosas al piso, siendo Jacob quien tenía más paciencia para devolvérselas. Conversaron de la vida en general, de noticias... en fin, de asuntos triviales, hasta que se hizo un poco tarde. Jacob se despidió, y Bella fue a acostar a la bebé.

En realidad, Isabella se sentía un poco sola, a pesar de que ahora tenía a alguien de quien no se separaba, y si lo hacía, sentía como si le faltara algo... intranquila, pero aliviada al fin, ya que Samanta demandaba energía, como todos los bebés. Sin embargo, a parte de Samanta y el resto de su familia, Bella sentía que nadie más le era incondicional... pensó en Edward y en Jacob, ambos siempre preocupados de ella y de Sami, pero... había algo que no dejaba a Bella tranquila. A veces tenía pesadillas de estar siendo maltratada por los chicos, y a veces, sentía angustia al mirarlos a los ojos. Estaba confundida respecto a sus sentimientos. Sí, pensó Bella, estoy loca, ellos nunca me harían daño, pero no puedo dejar de sentir - pensaba Bella, recorriendo las cicatrices de aquel horrible choque con su dedo índice. Gracias a dios Jacob la había encontrado, y había ayudado a Samanta a nacer, si no, quizás ninguna de las dos estaría aquí - se dijo. Sin embargo, no era capaz de recordar aquel accidente, lo cual era normal según Carlisle. En cuanto al padre de Sami... Bella prefirió no pensar en eso; a veces, el aspecto de un niño no tiene que ser necesariamente igual al del padre... y la pequeña se parecía inquietantemente tanto a Jake como a Edward.

Con un profundo suspiro, Bella se durmió. En su ventana, alguien la vigilaba. Edward había estado mirando a Bella mientras ella se ponía el pijama. No cabía duda de que cada día se ponía más hermosa, y esos kilos de más le habían sentado bien... pero su cuerpo estaba ahora vedado para Edward (y para Jake también). Bella no había demostrado signos de enamoramiento por ninguno de los dos... al parecer, todabía estaba un poco confundida.

No importa, se dijo Edward, de todas maneras tengo a Jacob, puedo volver a conquistar a Bella... y en unos 10 años más... su mirada se dirigió a un juguete en el cuarto de Bella. Samanta era una bebé preciosa; sus ojos verdes resaltaban en aquella morena piel, y su cabello era negro y sedoso. No cabían dudas de que sería bastante atractiva cuando mayor, y ahí estaría Edward.

Para cuidarla, _por supuesto_ - Sobresaltado por el súbito pensamiento de Jake en su mente, Edward bajó de la ventana grácilmente. Le cogió la mano a Jake, y se sonrieron maliciosamente... a veces, Edward pensaba que era Jake quien leía los pensamientos.

FIN


End file.
